Where do I go from here?
by Charming River
Summary: After the death of their mother, the sisters have a lot to deal with as the funeral looms over them, and on top of that they have school, boys and so much more on their plates. Very angsty in places.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Paige,she is just a little girl and is still coming to terms with her mother's death

I do not own anything to do with Charmed but Aaron Spelling did R.I.P

* * *

I opened my eyes.  
There was a bluish light all around me.  
It stung my eyes.  
There was something crawling underneath me I sat up quickly and looked around.  
Why couldn't I remember how I got here?

'Crack'

Something cracked behind me; I could see an outline of someone, I tried to stay still so they wouldn't see me.

The figure groaned, a bloodcurdling groan. My heart skipped a beat and I scrambled to my feet and ran.

I tried so hard not to scream, but it burst from my lips like water from a tap.

As I ran twigs and dried dead leaves cracked and crumbled under my bare feet. Where were my shoes? If I were in a forest on purpose I would have shoes!

I stopped, confused. I'd seen that light before, I moved closer to it, trembling.

It was a little hut with big powerful lights. Should I dare to ask if I can stay till the morning.

* * *

I know this was a really short chapter, but it's just a tester let me know if I should carry on

CR


	2. Chapter 2

this is a story about paige she is just a little girl and is still coming to terms with her mothers death paige was with her mother when she died, also paige was never adopted 

i do not own anything to do with charmed but aaron spelling did R.I.P

* * *

I must've been in a dithering state for a while because I was suddenly brought back, by a tickle on my neck, it was warm and damp. I turned around slowly, my eyes open wide; it was a thing that had been following me. I couldn't think straight, I ran straight into the house I'd just found, slamming the door shut.

Once inside I couldn't help but feel safe in this warm, cinnamon smelling house.

As soon as I'd got my breath into a regular rhythm I felt around for a light switch, and flicked it on.

The hallway was bathed in a soft homely light.

There was a banging on the door. I released a squeal that was very unearthly, there was movement upstairs, I was too tired to run so I just stood there shivering helpless.

"What are you doin' here at this time of night?" a voice growled from the stairs, there were three people standing there.

"Um" I began, but as soon as I had produce the u the man knew what I was going to say.

"You were being followed weren't you?" he asked a little less gruffer this time.

"Yes" I mumbled feebly

"That's been happening a lot recently, there's a man over there;" he pointed southwards, " he's lonely you see, tends to take people here and there, don't worry about It." He looked at his watch

"It's 4 in the morning, you can stay in the spare bedroom until you have woken up and had breakfast."

I thanked them and went upstairs to the spare bedroom and slept.

Later on that night I heard a voice it sounded like my sister, Prue, I could feel a hand on my shoulder. The voice was saying, "It's only a dream." I sat up and looked around. I was in my bedroom with my sister at the end of my bed, tackling my flailing hands, trying to calm me down.

"Prue" I said, " every time I close my eyes I see him the man who hurt mum."

"Paige, honey, you've been through a lot but everything will be ok, I promise."

She pulled me into a hug, "now you get some sleep, and we can talk about this in the morning." Prue whispered tucking me in

"Night Prue" I whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story about Paige,she is just a little girl and is still coming to terms with her mother's death

I do not own anything to do with Charmed but Aaron Spelling did R.I.P

Bold is point of views, normal is narration.

* * *

**Paige's P.O.V**

**I woke up later that morning feeling even more tired more than I did when I went to bed.****  
I sat up, looked around; something in the corner of my room caught my eye. **

**I clambered out of my damp bed and went to inspect it, and then I realised and sunk to the floor with a thud and drew my knees to my chest and just sat there, rocking back and forth.**

**Prue's P.O.V**

**I couldn't sleep after that, knowing that my baby sister is so distressed and traumatised.**

**I decided to get everything for later today ready.**

**I made a list of everything to do.**

**I love lists; they mean there will be no surprises. I hate surprises.**

**Last on my list was to choose the clothes we were going to wear.**

'**But what to choose?' I said to myself, half expecting a reply from someone other than me, once upon a time there would've been a reply. **

'**I'll do the others' first, then mine.' I continued to myself, wiping away a tear, which had escaped from my eye.**

'**First stop, kitchen, caffeine is needed.' I know no one is there but I carry on.**

So Prue cautiously descended down the Manor's stairs, pausing at the last step to look at a picture hanging next to her.

It was of her and her three sisters with their mother and Grams.

'We look so happy, what happened to us? Piper's quiet and withdrawn, Phoebe's in denial, and Paige, she's barely hanging on,' Prue thought to herself.

She place her hand over the picture covering where her mother was on the photo, she withdrew her hand abruptly and launched herself off of last step and turned towards the kitchen.

* * *

let me know what you think :D


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything to do with charmed, just the storyline. :)

**Bold point of view.** unbold normal

enjoy.

* * *

She entered the kitchen and went straight for the kettle only to find it was already warm

Prue entered the kitchen and went straight for the kettle only to find it was already warm.

'Hey there,' a timid voice said from behind her.

'Woah, trying to give me a heart attack there Piper? Prue asked giving her sister a warm, but brief smile.

She noticed that Piper didn't return it.

'**Perhaps not the best choice of words Prue' I thought to myself.**

'Couldn't sleep.' Piper stated

'I can't believe it's been 2 months' she continued

'I miss her.'

Piper's pov

**It's two months to the day of the death of my mother.**

**She went on a camping trip with Paige, it was an early birthday trip, me, Prue and Phoebe couldn't go because we were away at summer camp with school, we never saw her again.**

**I still expect to be woken by the smell of sandalwood, the smell of mum, and to open my eyes to see her at the end of my bed with a hot chocolate in her hands.**

**I still expect to see her warm, kind eyes and happy smile.**

**I'll never have that again**

'Me too' established Prue, opening the faucet and refilling the already warm kettle.

'Well I'm gonna get in the shower' Piper said getting up from the paper strewn and 'once – upon – a – time' dining table, walking to the sink and carefully sinking her mug into the soapy water.

'Piper?' Prue called out just as Piper reached the doorway.

Piper turned around

'It's gonna be ok, we'll get through this.' Prue reassured her younger sister.

'Sure' Piper replied and walked out.

**Prue**

**This is far from ok. I concluded to myself.**

_**The ketle finished boiling**_

**I picked up the kettle and poured my drink, it was my favourite, hot chocolate with a hint of coffee. I took a sip, and screwed up my face. It was disgusting, I could never get it how mum used to do it for me, I do it to coffee-ish, whereas she did it perfectly.**

She turned around with and leaned back on the counter and nursed her drink as though it gave her comfort.

After some time she remembered what she was supposed to be doing, and glided towards the kitchen door and very much in a daze, which she snapped out of just in time to avoid the doorframe that she was close to imprinting the shape of her body into.

She decided to start with Paige's clothes first, so she could check on her at the same time.

Prue stood in the doorway to Paige's bedroom as though it was a portal to a world she knew nothing about, or what to do in it, she was there for a fair bit of time before heading towards the wardrobe.

Paige was very restless, tossing and turning in her bed with the occasional murmur or distressed and scared expression plastered on her pretty, pale face.

**Prue**

**It really hurts to see her like this, even more that I can't help her.**

**I can't take it anymore.**

* * *

Don't forget to review. :D


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything to do with charmed, just the storyline. :)

**Bold is point of view.** unbold is normal.

enjoy.

* * *

Prue went to Paige's wardrobe cautiously so she didn't disturb her, she opened the oak doors and browsed the clothes inside.  
After a while of thumbing through the varied clothing, she chose a baby blue long sleeved shirt and black skirt, black tights, and Paige's favourite knee length boots, which were, of course, black.  
Black these days seem to be Paige's favourite colour, everyday Paige would come down wearing black; the only thing colourful would be her socks.

Prue  
**'That looks about right' I whispered to myself.  
****Next on the agenda is Phoebe, oh how I dread going into her slut filled wardrobe.**

While Prue was thinking that, she found herself in Phoebe's room, and to Prue's delight she found that Phoebe had already chosen an outfit, and to her surprise it was rather conservative, not a midriff bearing excuse for clothes in sight.

'**Fabbo dabbo!' I again said out loud.  
****I really have to work on the talking out loud thing; they'll think I'm crazy if they catch me doing it.  
****Piper, I think Piper can do her own clothes.  
****My turn.  
****Right okay.**

Prue walked down the corridor to her bedroom, went in and opened her wardrobe door.  
I certainly won't be wearing that!' I exclaimed, hooking out my cheerleading uniform.

'**Ooh!' I let out a squeal of excitement; I had seen clothes that I hadn't seen for years.  
****I suddenly felt a pang of guilt; this is not a day for excitement.  
****I continued searching through my over flowing wardrobe.  
**'**I should really sort all this out an give what I don't want to the others,'  
****I grabbed a load of top and bottoms and put them on my bed.  
****I started pressing them against my body to see which looked good on me and together.**

'Prue, honey?' a male mumble came from behind her.  
'Yes, Andy?' Prue replied still trying to figure out the outfit, but looking at him in the mirror.  
'What are you doing?' he asked sleepily.  
'Sorting out my clothes for today, what does it look like?' Prue replied snappily  
'But its 7am, come back to bed, get some sleep, you've got hours o do that.' Andy pleaded.  
'Fine, but not for long, an hour or so.' Prue surrendered.

So Prue clambered on to her side of the bed, slid under the covers and snuggled up to Andy and fell asleep in his warm arms.

* * *

Please R+R  
I'm at a point where one of the girls' powers could be shown, do you think i should have the powers in this fic? bare in mind their mum doesn't die quite the way she did in the series  
feel free to give pointers, critiques etc

C:


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything to do with charmed, just the storyline. :)

Bold is point of view. unbold is normal.

enjoy.

* * *

Piper

After my brief rendez-vous with Prue, I went straight to the bathroom for a much-needed shower, not that I was dirty or anything, I just needed to relax.

**So I walked along the corridor to the bathroom.**

**The door was locked.**

'**Hello? Who's in there?' **

**Then the toilet was flushed, and an extremely pale Phoebe clumsily emerged.**

'**Phoebes? What's wrong?**

'**Nothing, going to go to my bedroom now okay?' she replied, clearly not in the mood for a sisterly chat.**

**I moved to one side to let her by and watched her shuffle back to her bedroom, and slammed her door.**

**I went back to the bathroom and the shower on, I sat down on the toilet lid so the shower could warm up before I got it.**

**I noticed something on the back of the door, my heart sank, it was mum's bathrobe.**

**There was a sudden knock on the door it made me jump, it was suddenly very quiet, the shower had stopped running, well not exactly, there was still water coming out of the shower head it was just frozen.**

**A few seconds after it had happened the water started to flow again.**

'**Piper honey, is that you in there?'**

**It was Grams, she would freak if she saw what just happened.**

'**Yeah Grams, what's up?' trying to inject calm into my voice.**

'**I was just wondering if you wanted to speak at the church?' Grams called through the door**

'**No, I really can't, it'll be too hard. Can't you do it?' I answered.**

'**Well, yes I can, I just thought it would be nice if you spoke.' Gram said matter of factly.**

**I felt so bad saying it the way that I did, but I don't have the strength, not today.**

**Steam was rising around me; I opened the window, undressed and got into the shower.**

Phoebe

**I saw the look on Piper's face; she was worried about me.**

**Well what was I supposed to tell her?**

**The truth?**

**That I'm an alcoholic at the age of 15?**

**That I spent the whole of last night getting totally paralytic, and last I just spent the last half hour throwing up because of this hangover I have.**

**Like hell she's gonna be nice about that, and no one in this house need this at the moment.**

**I crawled into my bed and switch the TV on; Oprah was on, so I watched that for a while.**

**After some time I heard a thud, it came from Paige's room and rushed to see if she was ok.**

**In Prue's bedroom, Andy was trying to wake her up.**

'**Prue! I think you should check on Paige,' he whispered sharply to her**

'**I heard a noise come from her room, I think she needs her sister.' He finished.**

'**Ok, I'll go, could you get her a hot chocolate and bring it up for her?'**

'**Sure.'**

**So she jumped out of her bed grabbed her dressing gown, and went to Paige's room as she put it on, she found that Phoebe was already in there, sat next to her little sister, Prue joined them.**

* * *

thank you for the reviews

C:


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything to do with charmed, just the storyline. :)

**Bold is point of view.** unbold is normal.

enjoy.

Angst themes in this chapter.

* * *

'Hey, Paigey baby, what's wrong?' Prue asked.

Paige said nothing but motioned to the clothes that Prue had set out for her while she was sleeping.

Prue put her arms around her baby sister, and held her tight. Phoebe did the same.

'We know today is gonna be really hard for you, it's gonna be hard for us too, but we're here for you if you need us.' Phoebe reassured Paige.

'Thanks guys' Paige said in a meek voice. 'Can you leave me to get dressed?'

'Sure' Prue and Phoebe replied in unison.

'But don't be too long, we've gotta leave in an hour and you still have to have your breakfast.' Prue reminded her.

With that.

The sisters parted ways, for half an hour or so.

Paige

**I shouldn't be here.**

Paige got up from where she was slumped, straightened herself out, and took off her bedclothes.

Catching a glimpse of her body in the length long mirror on the back off her bedroom door, which her sisters had shut on their way out, she hated herself.

She looked on her bookshelf for something.

**Where did I put it? I put it right there, I searched high and low for it.**

**I eventually found it, right where I'd left it.**

**The only thing that understands me, the only thing that can help me.**

Paige picked up the razor blade and slid it across her already cut and mangled forearm, some of her previous cuts had healed and scarred, horrible ugly scars, but that didn't stop her.

There was a knock at the door

'Paige are you dressed yet?' Piper called through the door

Paige jumped at the sound of her sister' voice

'Uh, not quite yet, I will do though, I'll be down in 5 minutes' Paige replied shakily replacing the razor to where she kept it.

'Ok, well Grams is about to go down to the kitchen to get your breakfast, is pancakes ok?' Piper informed.

'Yeah that would be great.' Paige whispered loud enough for Piper to hear.

Grams had just entered the kitchen when she got the fright of her life

'Andy? What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?' She yelled at the young man holding a cup of hot chocolate making his way out of the kitchen.

'I'm getting a drink for Paige' he replied calmly, he had had plenty of practice dealing with a furious Penny Halliwell.

'You can leave on the table, she'll be down in a minute, now I'm going to turn my back to you and by the time I turn back around I want you gone from my sight until the funeral.' Grams said with intention of fierceness but at the mention of the funeral her voice broke.

She began to cry, lightly at first but soon deteriorated to full blown sobs.

Andy place the hot chocolate, which by now was cold, and went to hug his girlfriend's grandmother.

She reciprocated the hug.

'Why did this happen? She was such a good person.' Grams whispered between sobs.

'I know.' Andy agreed.

At that moment all four sisters came into the kitchen and joined Andy and grams in the embrace.

'Ok, that's enough of the emotion parade, I've got pancakes to make.' Grams chuckled through the tears.

'Paige, your drink's on the table, you can get a new one if you like, I won't be offended.' Andy told her with a slight smile.

After 20 minutes of eating pancakes and reminiscing old memories of the Halliwell's childhood, there came a horn from in front of the house.

'That'll be dad.' Piper said getting up to open the door.

She had her arms stretched out ready to give her Dad a huge hug; it seemed to be the occurring theme of the day.

Thank you for reviewing so far, and slightly enjoying this.

:D


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:I don't own charmed, I wish I did though, or the characters _

_i added to chapter eight to re-uploded it._

* * *

At that moment all four sisters came into the kitchen and joined Andy and grams in the embrace

'Daddy' Piper exclaimed quietly, placing her arms around the man stood in front of her.

'Uh, hi, I'm here to deliver some flowers to urm, The Halliwell residence.' The man who Piper's arms were wrapped around stammered.

'Oh my gosh sorry, I was expecting my dad.' Piper stated still wrapped around him.

'It's ok, I'd say I get it a lot, to make you feel less embarrassed, but I don't so err yeah' The young man replied plucking her arms off him, and placing them by her sides, like she was a puppet.

Which, in a way she was, she was so embarrassed, she couldn't function.

'So, about those flowers? That's us, the Halliwells.' Piper directed the conversation.

'Yes, I need you to sign here, and here.' The delivery guy said pointing to where she was to sign.

'My name's Leo by the way.' He said to the top of Piper's head.

'I'm Piper.' She said giving him the form back.

Piper stood looking at him for a moment or two.  
she was taking in what he looked like.

He was fairly tall, about a head or so taller than her, he had, greeny bluey eyes, fair skin and sandy blonde hair, which stood in tufts.

'Ok, well gotta go.' Leo said backing away from her.

'See you around then!' Piper called after him.

She turned her back to the street and headed back inside.

No sooner than she had got inside and closed the door again, there was yet another knock on the door.

Piper turned around and opened the door.

'Hey, Piper.' It was her father, Victor Bennett.

'Hi daddy, come in.' Piper said moving out of the doorway to let her dad in.

She took a quick look outside to see if Leo was still there, no luck.

Back in the kitchen the sisters, Andy and grams were still eating their breakfast.

Whenever there was a big event, Grams always made them eat an extra helping, for strength.

'The start to a good day starts with a full stomach.' Was her little motto

Phoebe wasn't so sure this applies today.

Amongst the gabble of Halliwell voices, the clock chimed 11 o'clock somewhere in the background.

The doorbell was rung.

Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads towards the door.

They knew exactly who that was supposed to be.

'I'll go.' Victor said getting up from the table.

As he did the rest of them scattered, got their things, and headed towards the door.

Phoebe and Paige went out first, arms linked.

The cars to take them to the church were ready and waiting with the doors open and the drivers beside them.

Phoebe and Paige got into the first car, next to their father.

Then Piper, Prue and Andy, in the second car.

Grams went into the hearse in front of the others and the coffin of her daughter.

In unison the drivers shut the passenger doors and proceeded to get in the cars and drove on.

It was a 20-minute drive to the church, it was the longest 20 minutes they had ever known.

In the first car Phoebe and Paige were on either side of the car with their father in between, both of them looking out the window, gazing mindlessly at the unknowing world outside.

In the second car things were very different, Piper had insisted that the driver played a mix tape of her mother's favourite songs.

So Piper and Prue smiled whilst listening to some song from the eighties.

Prue was sure she saw a smirk flutter across Andy's face.

"2 minutes ma'am" the driver sat next to Grams said.

"Ok"

Paige noticed that the road ahead was bordered with a sea of black, with the occasional splash of colour, which belonged to the flowers of the gravestones in the churchyard.

Again in unison the car doors all opened at the same time.

First out was Grams, she elegantly stepped out of the car, head held high.

Then the rest followed, greeting the guest as they headed into the church.

* * *

let me know what you think. :D


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The doors to the church were already open.

Grams and the sisters strode into the hallowed building, closely followed by their father and Andy.

The Vicar said his piece and handed the ceremony over to Penny Halliwell

'A few months ago, we lost someone dear to us.

The girls lost a mother and a friend.

I lost a daughter.

You lost the most caring and generous person you ever could've known.

I hope to God that sh…

I'm sorry.'

Grams hurriedly left the podium, returned to where the rest of her family were sat.

Soon the ceremony was over and everyone had reconvened and the Halliwell Manor.

There was soft music flowing through the crowd.

Piper went into the kitchen with one of the waste paper baskets, it was full to the brim with sodden tissues.

She emptied it and slid it into a corner of the room.

'My time to break down' she thought to herself, sinking into a chair that faced away from the back door.

There was a knock on the back door

She couldn't scramble to her feet so she called for the visitor to come in.

'Err hi,' a familiar voice spoke

Piper spun around to see the flower delivery guy at the doorway.

'I know this is improper of me, but ever since I called here this morning I haven't been able to get you out of my thoughts.' He explained bashfully

'But, why? Piper questioned rather rudely.

'I felt like I knew you, that we had some kind of a connection, and quite frankly I felt I should comfort you.' He replied defensively.

Piper just sat there in wonder.

Meanwhile

The crowd of mourners were petering out and soon after the Halliwells had reclaimed their living room.

Phoebe had started to clean up, while the rest of them just sat around, the mess that had been left behind.

She had just started tidying around her father's feet when he suddenly stood up.

'I'll be back later.' He stated blankly

'What? Where are you off to at this time?!' Prue exclaimed, she too getting to her feet.

Victor was already out the door, which slammed with a bang

'What on earth was that?' Piper yelled running into the living room, delivery boy hot on her heels.

'Oh, that was Victor, leaving us once again.' Prue replied, defeated.

'Well, I'm going for a nap.' Grams informed them.

Grams got up to the doorway and blew them all a kiss.

'So who might you be?' Andy inquired of the stranger.

'Oh, this is Leo, he delivered the flowers today.' Piper educated the audience she had acquired.

Everyone is the room exchanged a 'lolwut?' expression.

'I came to offer my condolences, I'd better be off though.' Leo said looking at his watch, which read 6:00pm

'I'll see you out' Piper suggested

She guided him towards the front door and stepped out it with him.

'Well, thank you for coming, I guess I'll be seeing you around?' She asked looking up at him hopefully

'I should like that.' Leo established

'Bye, Piper.' He continued placing a kiss on her glowing cheek.

He started to back away and then turned fully away from her, and walked along the pathway.

Piper just stood there, her hand on her cheek where he had kissed her.

She went slowly back inside and leaned against the now closed door, and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Back in the living room, Paige, Prue and Andy were all in the living room in a sort of awkward silence.

'Well, I think I might have a shower, then I might go see Glenn.' Paige spouted suddenly, breaking the ice.

Paige hugged Prue.

She turned to Andy to give him one to, but he gave her such and odd look.

Paige couldn't think what that was about and hurried out the room and up to her bedroom.

As she was getting her change of clothes to take into the bathroom with her she felt something stuck to her arm, she looked down.

'Oh my god!' She thought to herself alarmed.

Her blood had seeped through her sleeve and dried.

'Andy must have seen that, that's why he looked so weird.' She concluded.

She ran to the bathroom, turned the shower on and ripped of her clothes and jumped into the shower.

'Hey Prue?' Andy said still hugging Prue on the sofa.

'Yes?' Prue replied, eyes half shut from the stress of the day.

'How do you think Paige is coping?' Andy said inquisitively

'I dunno really, she extremely quiet nowadays, why?'

'Oh I don't know, it doesn't matter.' Andy resigned his original thought

'It was probably nothing' He continued in his head.

There was footsteps outside in the hallway

'Is that you Pipe?' Prue called.

'Yeah, its me, what time is it?' Piper replied stepping into the room.

'Its 7:30.'

'Woah, already? I'm gonna go upstairs and wind down.'

'Ok, you do that'

'Night Piper' Prue wished

'Night Pipe' Andy too wished

'Night guys' Piper said walking away and carried on up the stairs.

As she passed the bathroom she heard the water running, but she also heard something else.

It was someone sobbing

She knocked on the door.

No reply

But the door unlocked, and Paige came out, fully dressed.

'Are you alright sweetie?' Piper asked softly

'Oh yes, I'm fine' Paige replied chipperly, too chipperly.

Piper wasn't convinced of this fact.

'Well, you know where I am if you need me.' Piper offered.

'Okay, I'm actually off out to see Glenn, so I'll see you later.'

'I thought you were a bit dressed up for bed.' Piper laughed as Paige walked away.

Piper went into the bathroom to brush her teeth; unbeknown to her was what was behind the sink.

Paige walked the 15-minute journey she knew so well like a zombie.

She wasn't there.

Her head was filled with unhappy thoughts and endless 'what if?' questions.

'Paige!' someone called from the distance.

Paige carried on walking.

'Paige!!' The person called getting closer.

'Oh, hey.' Paige acknowledged meekly.

It was Glenn

'Where have you been? You were due at mine 10 minutes ago, I thought something had happen because you're never one to be late.'

'I'm late to class all the time.' Paige stated

'Well, late meeting me.' Glenn refined his previous statement.

Paige stood there shivering, not from cold but from exhaustion.

'Lets get you to mine, put your weight on me.' He suggested placing her arm around his neck and guiding her to his house.

For some reason Paige felt a sort of strength flow through her as Glenn held her.

The journey was soon over and she was in Glenn's bedroom.

'Here we are.' Glenn whispered as he gently let her down on his comfy reclining chair.

'Thank you, sorry I'm a bit spaced out.' Paige whispered apologetically.

'It's fine, just rest. I'll go get us a hot chocolate.'

'Two sugars, filled up to about an in…' Paige started

'Inch before the rim and the rest with milk,' Glenn finished off

'I know you to well not to know that.' He said smiling at Paige.

And with that he went downstairs, and Paige closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

At the manor everything was as calm as any other day.

Prue and Andy were quite happily intertwined on the sofa, Prue with her head on Andy's chest.

Andy lovingly stroking her back, both of them so relaxed.

Prue hadn't a heart to spoil it, Andy thought otherwise.

'I think we should get to bed, it's getting late, we've got school tomorrow.' He whispered

'Mmm' Prue moan in agreement.

So off to bed they went, passing the bathroom and the girls' bedrooms on the way.

Prue glanced at Phoebe's closed door; something made her feel uneasy, but just shrugged it off.

Phoebe was lying on her bed, face in her pillow.

High as a kite, this was the only way she knew how to muffle the laughing.

She could see colours floating in front of her eyes, random patterns, black and white triangles, and finally darkness. She rolled over on to her back and stared at the glow in the dark star strewn ceiling above her.

They'd been there since she was a little girl, and was afraid of the dark; Grams had stuck them there.

There was a noise somewhere in the distance; it stopped soon after it was heard.

Phoebe got up to her feet and made her way to the bathroom, she washed her face, put some eye drops in (the ones for refreshing your eyes) and brushed her teeth.

Her hands were shaking; she dropped the toothbrush.

Phoebe got to her knees and scrambled around for her toothbrush, whilst doing that she stumbled upon a blood-covered cloth.

'Woah that's a lot of blood!' She thought to herself.

She couldn't think who's it was, so she just put it in the wash and forgot about it.

Staggering back to her room she bumped into Piper on the way.

'Hey, I'm just going to check on Paige' Piper informed Phoebe.

'Okay, I'm about to go to bed.'

'Are you alright?' Piper asked

'Yes, I am fine.' Phoebe said stifling a giggle.

'Night then.'

'Night'

Piper went on her way and so did Phoebe.

As soon as she was safely in her room, Phoebe rushed to her bedroom window and went out into the night.

She drove off like madwoman, heading nowhere but ending up somewhere.

Piper knocked softly on Paige's door, no answer.

'Oh that's right, she went to Glenn's.' Piper realised.

'Knowing her she probably fell asleep watching a scary movie.' Piper thought to herself as she made her way back to her bedroom.

Not at all tired, she launched herself on to her bed and picked up the book she was reading.

She read a couple of pages, skimmed them really, it wasn't all that interesting.

Suddenly she saw a flash of light in the corner of her eye, it was her computer it had gone on to the screensaver.

She nudged the mouse to reveal her Internet browser still on the page she was on hours ago: Facebook.

So she took to her keyboard and typed 'Leo' into the search engine.

She couldn't see his page anywhere.

'It would help if I knew his last name.' She thought to her self.

'Hang on, where the receipt from earlier?'

Piper emptied her pockets in search for this receipt, and soon after found it,

'L-E-O W-Y-A-T-T' she typed saying the letters aloud so she got it correct.

There on the screen loaded his profile, Piper read everything there was there, friend's comments included, she felt as if he was someone she had to get to know.

##

Glenn sat on his bed, pretending to watch the film he had put on to keep him occupied, since Paige fell asleep pretty much as soon as she got there.

Instead he was studying Paige as she was sleeping, he could tell something was wrong, he wouldn't blame her for being sad, but he could tell there was something else going on.

Paige stirred

'Hey there sleepy head' Glenn said lovingly stroking her hair.

'How long was I asleep... what time is it?' She asked looking for the clock

'Well, this film's finished, so an hour and a half, and its about 10pm.' Glenn told her

'Whoops.' She said stretching.

'Come onto my bed and sleep properly, I'm sure I've got some of your clothes here that you can wear tomorrow.' Glenn remedied

'Err, what's tomorrow?'

'School.' Glenn said blankly.

'Crap'


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the hashes. I couldn't figure out a transition between scenes

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

It's 7 am, Monday morning, start of a new term at school.

Piper was in the kitchen already, as she usually is on a school day, she was sorting out the sister's lunches and an extra one for Andy.

She knew her way around the kitchen as though it were the back of her hand.

Once she had sorted the lunches out she started on breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes.

She kept her eye on the clock; she had to make sure everyone was downstairs by 7:45.

##

Prue and Andy were still in bed when Prue's alarm went off; it was that horrid song that Andy hated, he slapped the 'off ' button as soon as it rang.

'Prue, honey, its time to get up.' Andy whispered

'No, it's not.' Prue said softly back pulling him on top of her and kissing him softly progressing to passionately

Soon after it advanced to full on sex, like something out of a movie.

Prue and Andy flopped back onto the bed after their session breathing heavily but they were surely happy.

'We should get downstairs.' Prue stated huge grin on her face.

And with that they got washed and dress and went for breakfast.

'Hey Piper.' Andy said announcing their presence

'Your pancakes, mademoiselle et monsieur.' Pipe feigned a French accent whilst placing their breakfast in front of them.

They giggled at her failed attempt and ate like they were famished

Piper gave them a look

'You two mustn't have eaten enough yesterday'

'Mmm' Prue agreed looking at Andy and shared a mischievous look.

Phoebe felt something unusual underneath her; she removed it to inspect it.

It as a twig.

'What on earth?' Phoebe thought to herself, confused.

She turned to her side as though she was getting out of bed, except she wasn't in a bed.

'Woah, why am I outside? Where am I outside?'

She scrambled to her feet and straightened up.

'Dear God my head' she exclaimed squeezing her eyes shut and putting her hands on her head.

'What happened last night?'

Suddenly it all came back to her, the drinks, the drugs, the boys and the music all floated through her head and came together as one big buzz.

She looked around, she was at home in the back garden, she spotted something by the fence, she moved closer.

It was her left shoe; she looked down and saw the other on her right foot.

'Oh god school!' She thought to herself as she scurried into the kitchen and aimed for her bedroom.

'Where on this Earth have you been?' Piper demanded of the poor girl stood in front of her.

'Erm...' Phoebe tried to conjure words, but they wouldn't come out.

She just stood still like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights; a few seconds later she launched herself towards the kitchen door and was on her way to her bedroom.

'You've got 10 minutes till we leave for school' Piper called after her.

'Leave her Piper.' Andy warned.

'She didn't look like she was in a good way, leave her be for a while.' He explained.

'Okay, well I have made you guys's lunches they're labelled, I'm just gonna brush my teeth and then I'll be ready to go.' Piper told them.

Piper bumped into Grams on the way.

'Piper darling, don't go in there I was about to use the loo.'

'Oh, well I was just gonna brush my teeth.'

'Sorry dear.' Grams said apologetically going into the bathroom

'Well in that case I'll ring Paige to see if she's even awake'

The phone range a few seconds

'Hey Piper, what's up?'

'I was just checking if you were awake actually.'

'I am' Paige lied

'Oh well, I'll see you at school then'

'Yep, see you.' Paige said putting the phone down.

##

Paige hated lying to her sister, but it was necessary.

Paige jumped up from where she was sitting and went to find Glenn, who was finding her some clothes.

'Ok so there's this yellow dress thingy that looks way too small, and these black jeans, or there's this tee that says 'colour your world' and some smallish shorts.' Glenn said.

'Can I have the jeans and the top, and do you have a sweater I can borrow?' Paige asked

'It's summer you know' Glenn said reaching for an old worn sweater, the way he knows Paige likes them.

'Thank you' She said putting the jeans on

'Can you leave me to get dressed?'

'Oh sorry, sure.' Glenn said hurriedly getting out of the room.

After a few minutes Paige came out of the room.

'How do I look?' She asked striking a pose

'Gorgeous.' Glenn stated truthfully, unfortunately Paige didn't get the hint.

'Bah! Lets get going, we're going to be late otherwise.'

'Ok.' Glenn said grabbing his bag

'I'll just have to put your stuff with mine, if we get anything.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Paige said heading out of the front door.

They walked along the sidewalk to the bus stop, caught the bus and were at school soon after.

They walked through the school gates, and found their form room and chose a new favourite seat, next to each other of course.

##

Things at the Halliwell manor, on the other hand, weren't going so well

Piper couldn't get in the bathroom to brush her teeth because Grams was still in there.

It had been 10 minutes, way longer than she ever spent in there.

'Grams!' Piper yelled banging on the door

'I need to go to school.'

No answer

Piper heard footsteps on the stairs

'What all the noise about?'

It was Prue.

'Grams is in there, and she won't come out.'

'Grams!' Prue yelled, she too joining in on the door banging

'Tried that already.' Piper chirped

'Andy!' Prue yelled down the stairs

Andy soon came jogging up to them.

'Can you try to open the door please? Grams is in there, we think something's wrong.' Prue asked

'Sure.' Andy said furrowing his eyebrows and launching himself into superhero mode.

It didn't take long, as the house was old the door splintered with a bit of manly effort.

'Oh God Grams!' Prue and Piper said in unison rushing to the elderly woman slumped by the shower.

'Call an ambulance!' Prue yelled to Andy, who already had his phone out and was keying the number in.

Soon the paramedics arrived, greeted by Piper outside.

'She's just upstairs, in the bathroom with my sister.' Piper informed them leading them up the grand staircase.

'Your grandmother is in good hands now, it seems you've all done a good job.' The paramedic nearest Piper said.

There were two paramedics, one was female, and the other was male.

The man was rather burly with a cheerful face; the lady had a stern exterior, with stern eyes to match.

'Ok we have to get her to the hospital quick.' The male paramedic said.

So they carried Grams to the ambulance and Prue got in with them.

'Ring the school, and tell them what happened, and then take Phoebe and Piper to school.' Prue instructed shortly before being shut in the back of the ambulance.

Andy got his phone out once again and rang the admin office to let it be known why they were going to be late.

'What's going to happen if Grams doesn't make it?' Piper said tearfully

'I don't know.' Andy said pulling her into a hug.

##

Phoebe was watching from her bedroom window, in shock.

She sat on her bed, looked around to her picture of the last photo she had of the whole family.

Phoebe clutched it to her chest and fell onto her back.

'Phoebe!'

She heard some call for her.

She went downstairs to see what it was.

'I have to take you to school now.' Andy said kindly

Phoebe said nothing, just walked over to Andy's car and got in.

She was then followed by, Piper and Andy who got into the driver seat.

The ride was unimaginably unbearable.

The school gates were in their sight, they could see all their friends, and how happy they looked.

Andy parked his car in his usual parking space.

They all got out the car and went in their own direction.

* * *

Bit of a sad chapter I know :/


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the characters.

I do own the story :D

* * *

At the hospital…

Grams was lying in a bed in ICU and all Prue could do was sit and wait, wait for news, whether it be good or bad.

Head in her hands the world was rushing by.

She felt something on her shoulder; she jumped like as if she were a cat and her tail had been stepped on.

'Miss Halliwell?'

'Yes?' Prue replied looking into the man's face, proceeding to wipe her tears.

'Your grandmother is stable but very weak, we've sedated her.' The man informed her

'Thank you Dr….'

'Dr. Jack Sheridan.' The man interjected offering his hand.

Prue shook his hand

'Can I see her?

'Yes, but do be gentle with her'

Prue followed Dr Sheridan to Grams's bedside.

'Oh Grams!' Prue exclaimed in hushed tones.

***

Paige was already in her lesson; Glenn was sat in the seat next to her.

The teacher was saying something about life and it being what we make it to be.

'Blah blah blah.' Paige thought to herself

'Paige? You wish to add something?' The teacher asked as though her will had already been broken.

'Did I say that out loud?'

The whole classroom roared with laughter.

Paige could feel her cheeks burn red, she go out of her seat and ran out the door and down the corridor, she didn't look where she was going.

She ran straight into someone and was launched across the floor.

***

Phoebe didn't feel like staying in school that day.

What use would school be to her?

Her whole world was spinning; she began to run, run as far away from here as she could.

'Where can I go, that no one with find me?' She asked herself looking around for the route she was looking for.

She had a thought.

Phoebe was quite the athlete it had to be said.

***

'Piper Halliwell, it's not like you to be late.'

'I know I'm sorry, it's just-.' Piper began

'I don't want excuses, just take a seat and I'll have a word with you at the end of homeroom.'

'ok.' Piper replied meekly

She chose a seat at the back

'How was your summer class?' The teacher probed into the students lives like a rabbit into a burrow.

The bell soon rang

'Great, first period, maths' Piper groaned

Piper usually liked maths, she was good at it, but not today she was too distracted.

***

'I'm so sorry!' Paige said hurriedly

'It's okay Paigey.' A warm voice hushed, pulling her into a hug.

It was Andy

'I see you've heard huh? It'll be ok, your grams is a tough as old boot. She'll pull through.'

'What?' Paige exclaimed elbowing her way out of the hug she felt safe in.

'I thought that was why you were running.' He explained

'No it wasn't, what's happened to Grams?

'I'm not too sure at the moment, it looked like a stroke, but I'm no doctor so It could've been anything' Andy explained further.

'Go back to lesson, I'll text you at the end of the day and we'll all go to see her after.'

'ok?'

'Ok, thanks Andy' Paige mumbled.

She went on her way.

Great, English.

Glenn was already there, and had saved a seat for her.

'Hey Glenn, have I missed anything?' She asked as though she could give a damn about English.

'Umm Hi, no the teacher said he'd wait for people incase they got lost.' Glenn smiled at her.

'Everyone here?' The teacher called

There was a slight mumble of 'yessir'

'Right, ok what can you tell me about Romeo and Juliet?'

'It was a great film!' someone from the back piped up.

'Well, yes are you in the correct class? This is English you know, not media studies.'

The whole class cracked up, the whole class that is, except Paige.

The classroom faded in to obscurity.

Her head quickly filled with what if? Questions.

***

It was soon the end of the day.

Andy was in the car waiting for the girls.

He caught sight of Piper and beckoned her over, soon after Paige got in the car.

'Where's Phoebe?' Andy asked the sisters

'Probably getting stoned somewhere.' Piper muttered under breath

'I wouldn't be surprised Pipe.' Andy agreed

Piper and Paige looked at him in shock.

'You know?' Piper asked

'Yeah.'

'Does Prue?'

'Nope, and I don't plan on telling her.' Andy said turning on the ignition.

With that they drove to the hospital.

Soon after they were there, in the busy reception area.

'We're looking for Penny Halliwell.' Andy told the receptionist.

The nurse told where to go and found Prue outside of the room, crying her beautiful eyes out, Andy rushed to her side.

'She's dead.' Prue stated between sobs.

Piper rushed over to her and held her with Andy.

Paige just leaned back against a wall, and slid to the floor in shock.

'What happens now?' She asked

'We go home, get on with our lives as best we can.' Piper replied dazed

'How can we just do that, we have no one left.' Paige argued.

'There's always victor..' Piper suggested

'No!' Paige said storming out the double doors and do the stairs.

'Come back! Paige!' Piper, Prue and Andy shouted, but Paige couldn't here them.

Paige kept running, she stopped, got out her phone and rang Phoebe.

'Phoebe, where are you?'

'Hey Paigey waigey, why ar-ar- e you ringing me? You never ring me' Phoebe stuttered and slurred down the phone.

'Yeah, well things change' Paige grumbled agriliy

'Why are you an-ger-ry?' Phoebe said prounouncing the individual syllables.

'Grams is dead.' Paige blurted out.

'What? I'm on my way home' Phoebe whispered stunned.

Paige arrived home to an empty house, it was cold and uninviting, not like she was used to.

She was soon followed by Prue, Andy and Piper.

'Hey Paige.' Prue whispered grabbing her hand.

'I'll be ok, I'll make it ok.'

* * *

Sorry if its a bit short.  
It's more of a filler still up for suggestions though! don't forget to R+R thank you


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own the characters.

I do own the story :D

* * *

'I'll make it ok'

The words echoed in her head.

'Ok, OK, HOW CAN IT EVER BE OK?' Paige yelled

'First Mum then Grams. Who's next? Is it going to be you? Piper? Andy?' she continued her voice now quite hoarse.

'I don't know Paige,' Prue answered defeated

She knew quite well there was nothing in the world possible to make it better.

'Stop it!' Piper screamed

'Just stop it.' She burst into tears

Paige stormed up to her room; she was so abrupt it took them all by surprise.

'What about you?' Prue directed her anger at Phoebe

'Err, what about me?'

'Where were you all through this?'

'Nowhere, in particular, infact I'm quitting school.' Phoebe let slip; she clamped her hand over her mouth.

'What!' Prue, Andy and Piper exclaimed

'You heard me, I hate school, I hate the teachers I hate it and you can't make me go back!'

'Fine.' Prue whispered.

Phoebe went to get the paper; she wanted to get a job so she could show Prue that she could be a responsible adult.

She took it up to her room.

Piper went to the kitchen; it helped her to cook when she was upset.

Prue walked to the living room and flopped onto the sofa

Leaving Andy just standing there.

He followed Prue into the living room and switched on the TV

***

Paige was sitting on the edge of her bed, rage flowing through her.

She picked up the razor and slid it across her skin – she wasn't satisfied with that, she dug deeper and deeper, she felt the still warm blood making trail down her arms and hand, she smiled, finally happy and fell to the floor.

***

Piper was staring at her computer screen, at an email from a University she'd applied for.

She had gotten in 2 years early.

She wondered if she should go – go now while she still could.

An IM box popped up – it was Leo

She really didn't feel like chatting so she signed off.

She went over o her bed and fell asleep.

***

'What's that smell?' Andy asked

'Smells like something's burning.' Prue said following the smell to the kitchen.

'Piper's cookies.' Prue concluded, she opened the oven door and threw them away.

She opened the window as she left the room.

'I'm going to check on Paige, shells been rather quiet.' Andy told Prue, halfway out the door.

He went up the stairs and headed towards her room.

He knocked on the door – no answer, he figured she was just asleep.

He opened her door and looked to the bed, she wasn't there.

He looked down; he couldn't tell what he was looking at, at first

'Oh God Paige!' he exclaimed rushing to her side

'I knew, I knew' Andy thought to himself

'What the hell do I do?'

Andy checked for her pulse

'Phew!'

She was barely breathing.

He looked t her arms, there was barely any skin colour left, all he could see was dried blood.

Andy called his mum, she was a nurse and instructed him what to.

He did as she said and in no time Paige was cleaned up and awake.

'Paige!' he called to her, to get her to respond.

She said nothing but looked at him and began to cry.

He held her tight and rocked her to and fro like a baby.

'You should get your pj's on and I'll go get Prue'

'No' Paige yelped.

'I've got to tell her Paige' Andy told her

'Please don't tell her' she pleaded

'Fine, so long as you talk to someone about this' Andy bargained

'Ok' Paige gave in

'I'll see you later then?'

'Bye Andy'

Andy turned around to step out of the room

'Oh and Andy' Paige called

'Yes?'

'Thanks'

'Anytime' Andy smile.

With that Andy made his way to the staircase, he slumped against the banister.

'What the hell do I do now?' he asked himself trying to compose himself.

* * *

So, what should Andy do?

thanks for reading 3


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own charmed, one can only dream though xD

* * *

'**I'm so worried about Paige.' **Andy thought to himself.

'What just happened was fucked up, all that blood. Her skin was so pale, well paler than usual, if that's even possible. How do I know that she won't do this again?

He wanted to help so much.

He tenderly walked down the rest of the stairs to Prue, Staring at the TV screen.

He stood behind her, placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

She tilted her backwards to look at him.

'You ok? You don't look so good.' She enquired.

'No, not really..' He paused

'I should get home, I have some study to do.' He finished, hoping she would buy it.

'Okay, I'll see you out.'

She made to get up.

'No! Don't, I'll see you tomorrow 8:15 sharp?' Andy said cutting over her and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

He walked out the front door grabbing his things on the way.

Prue just sat there, confused.

She couldn't be bothered to sit around, she made her way to her room, and it was cold in there.

It suddenly hit her; she had to become the head of the house. There was no Grams to turn the heating on, put hot water bottles in the girls' beds when it neared bedtime.

'This is gonna suck.' Prue thought to herself.

She got dressed for bed and swiftly slid herself into the not so warm silk sheets she was used to. She was too tired to ponder her downer thoughts while falling uneasily into sleep, she didn't fight it.

There was a knock at the door in the distance.

Prue could barely hear it, but it stirred her slightly, she then heard someone open the door and let whomever it was inside.

She turned onto her side and stretched out her left arm to get her watch that she had left on her bedside table the previous night.

Her vision blurred she rubbed her eyes with her right hand and tried to read it again.

8:20

She shot straight out from her bed like an invisible foot had kicked her out.

'Oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm going to be late' she said to herself, grabbing her things and hurriedly getting ready.

Within no time she was dressed and ready to go and hurled herself down the staircase, she was going so fast she missed a step on the way and fell flat on her face and slid the rest of the staircase on her front and landed at someone's very smelly converse, Andy's.

Andy reached down to help her up

'Whatcha doin' down there for?' he asked goofily pulling her into a hug.

'Where are the others?' Prue asked muffled by Andy's fine frame.

'In the car, waiting for you, Phoebe's gone to the job centre though'

'I'll be joining them then'

Prue got in the front with Andy.

'Why do I smell antiseptic?' Prue asked sniffing the air

'Err, well my…' Paige started

'Remember when I got my nipple pierced?' Andy took over drowning Paige out

'Yus'

'Well it got stuck on my shirt and it made it sore so I had to clean it.' He continued

'Oh, that sucks' Prue said stifling a laugh.

Paige shot Andy a smile of thanks, which swiftly faded into a guilt-ridden frown.

Piper wasn't one for smiley faces today either, she had a lot to think about.

The ride after that was rather quiet, there was the odd spout of road rage from Andy, it did carry a conversation to it though.

They were all soon and school and in homeroom.

Piper walked into her class and sat down in her usual seat, she looked over to the seat next to her; - it was empty.

She looked all around her for Leo who should be there already.

'Okay guys, I have some news for y'all.' The teacher said

There was a giggle at his southern accent; it sounded so out of place.

He mentioned something about something, Piper wasn't really focusing on him, she was busy texting under her desk.

She had a text from Leo

It read 'Going to be late, tell southie plz xxx L' she smiled with relief he wasn't avoiding her.

Everything looked to being good so far for the day.

Paige was sitting at the back of the class, staring intently at her teacher to give the impression she gave a damn.

There was a tap on her shoulder.

'Psst, Paige' a voice called

'What?' She said without turning around, she knew who it was.

'I missed you last night, where were you?'

'I'll tell you later Glen'

'As its Tuesday today we have half an hour of a talk to get through, today's speaker is, Mandy May from To Write Love On Her Arms, I'm hoping you know what that is?' The teacher asked

'Yes' the class murmured

Paige suddenly felt hot, she felt under attack like this talk was aimed at her.

'Paige? You ok dear, you look unwell.' The teacher called to her.

'I'm fine miss.'

'Okay then, I'll hand it over to Mandy.'

'Hi class, I'm Mandy..' This woman started.

She was rather tall and wore a rather trendy looking outfit; Paige liked the look of her.

At the end of the lecture Paige left the class to go to her next, she was deep in thought.

She had listened to the talk, for once.

Prue and Andy were on their way to their only class for the morning, Photography.

This was Prue favourite class, other than gym.

Their day was going well, Prue had gotten an A+ on their latest project and the next project was a collaborative, she of course was teamed with Andy.

Phoebe was sitting in a McDonald in the shopping mall, she'd worked up an appetite, plus she had to sit down somewhere to write her resume, like her advisor had said.

'Phoebe!'

She looked up to see an old friend

'Drew!' she said feigning a pleasant smile.

He sat down next to her.

'Shouldn't you be in school?' He asked

'Shouldn't you?' Phoebe retorted

'Touché' He said with a wry smile.

He looked down at the paperwork on the table.

'Ouch, CV writing I hated writing mine.'

'I'm feeling ya on that one, I'm currently on the Hobbies and interests section, can't really put drugs and partying there can I?' She concluded.

'Well no.' he said with a slight laugh.

'So, what do you want to do then?'

'I dunno, I sorta want a job where I can help people.' Phoebe confessed

'Oh my! You were such an ice queen when I last saw you.'

'Hmm well, shit happens and things change' Phoebe said

'I volunteer at the hospital, if you want I could see if I can wrangle you a job?' Drew offered

'That'd be great!' she said her face lighting up

'I'm heading there later on, leave me your details and I'll give it to the admins, ok with you?'

'Yeah, sure thanks' Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

She wrote her details on a spare bit of paper and handed it over to him.

'Okey doke I shall see you again sometime then' he said getting up shaking her hand.

'Yup' Phoebe concurred.

She too got up, put her rubbish in the bin and headed home.

She was in such a good mood she thought she might get some housework done.

She arrived to the manor and got to work.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys


	16. Chapter 16

'What a difference you can make with a flick of a duster here and a warm damp cloth there.' Phoebe thought to herself admiring her handy work.  
She could here hear sisters nearing the porch.  
'I wonder if Prue'll notice'. Phoebe began to angst.  
She so wanted to make a change in her life, and even more so to prove to her family she had.

'Then the teacher said 'you and Andy should show us what that lust-' what's that smell?' Prue said walking through the threshold talking to Piper, and then clapping her eyes on a very sweaty looking Phoebe.

'Are my eyes and nose deceiving me or did you really tidy up?' She asked Phoebe  
'Yes, I had a really good day…I guess you could say it put me in the mood for it.  
'Good to see' She said smiling and carrying on up the stairs to her bedroom.

Piper stood there, just staring.  
Are things looking on the up?  
'I think this calls for a cake!' She exclaimed so that no one could ask her anything.  
She busied herself in the kitchen for the next hour, she was so into it she didn't hear the doorbell.

'Piper, there's someone at the door for you!' Prue called having expected the visitor to be Andy.

He'd been so distant for the past few days so naturally it was beginning to worry her.

Piper replaced Prue's position at the door; it was Leo, with a bouquet of flowers.  
She launched herself onto him and began to cry.  
Leo didn't mind this time, he just held her, held her close.  
After a while Piper drew back from him and wiped her eyes.  
'That felt kinda like de ja vu, don't ya think?' Leo offered to break the not so awkward silence.  
'Funny that' Piper cheeked.  
'Sorry I just went offline when you messaged me, I wasn't in the best of places last night.' She continued

'It's okay, I take it things have been rough for you lately.' Leo inquired softly.  
'You don't know the half of it.'  
'So tell me.' Leo encouraged.  
She took him up on that offer.  
'Come upstairs, I'll tell you everything.'

So upstairs they went and talked the night away.

Prue was sitting on her bed, staring at her phone, wondering whether she should text Andy.

She was just staring at it when the screen lit up. It was Andy.

Prue answered it after barely one ring.

'Hey' She yelped down the handset.

'Hey' he returned.

Phoebe was in her bedroom too, although she wasn't on her bed.

She was furiously punching they keys on her keyboard, tidying and correcting her C.V – she was almost done, when she got a phone call.

'Hello Phoebe Halliwell speaking' She answered courteously

Paige had stayed behind at school to talk to Mandy, the woman who gave the talk earlier.

She had told them that she would be around for a few hours after school if anyone needed more information.

Paige nervously knocked on the school's counsellor's door, the place where Mandy said she'd be.

Hesitantly, she knocked the door.

'Come in!' A cheery voice sounded through the cheap office door.

Paige proceeded into the room.

'Hi Paige, I was wondering when you were going to come pay me a visit.' Mandy said pleasantly

'Wha- what?' Paige stammered

'When I was giving your class the talk, I spotted your reaction to the subject and well… I put two and two together.' She answered.

'Oh' Paige breathed.

'I hope it's alright, I informed Mr Reeves about this so he can carry on things with you after I've left.' Mandy said direct her arm towards a man standing to Paige's left.

'Ok.' She said still stunned.

'Lets get to business then!' Mr Reeves said

Piper was perched on the edge of her bed; she'd just finished telling him everything.

'Wow' Leo breathed.

'How could you have gone through all this all by yourself?'

'I wasn't by myself.' Piper stated blankly

'You know what I mean' Leo said placing an arm around her.

'Okay bye, love you.' Prue said hanging up on Andy

She got up and punched her fist in the air, she'd invited Andy over and he'd accepted.

* * *

Thank you for reading, if you have any suggestion or whatnot don't be afraid to let me know


End file.
